The Kids Are Alright pt 3
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: As requested, here's part three! Fluff and family cuteness!
A few weeks later found Meredith in an on call room trying to get some much needed sleep. She opened one eye when the door opened and just shifted over when she saw Addison. She heard the lock click into place before the red head had slipped into the bed in front of her and pulled her into her arms.

"What are you doing?" Was asked as she touched her forehead to Meredith's.

"Dying," Was mumbled out and she shifted closer to the other woman and tangled their legs together, "Zo was sick all last night and her fever broke this morning and of course Bailey got up this morning and he was sick, I had an emergency surgery but thankfully Maggie was off and offered to watch him. I haven't slept in forty eight hours. Those kinds of hours are supposed to be for interns," Was grumbled against Addison's scrub top as the blonde pressed her face against her shoulder.

"Do you think she picked it up here? Henry looked a little pale this morning but I kept asking him and he said he was fine," Meredith shrugged.

"I don't know honestly," Addison nodded and heard Meredith's breathing evening out. She pressed her lips gently against the woman's hair.

"I love you."

"Love you," Was mumbled and followed softly with Meredith's snores.

oooOOooOOooo

"What are your plans tonight?" Was asked as Addison stepped into the elevator a few days later and saw Meredith already there. The blonde looked up from a chart and shrugged.

"Zola has a sleepover so I'm hanging out with Bailey I guess. You?" Was asked before her phone rang and she looked at Addison apologetically for cutting her off, "Hello?" She flipped through her chart as she half listened to the woman on the other end of the phone, "Oh, hi Karen!" She said and then looked to Addison who rolled her eyes.

"Nick's mom," Was mouthed to her and Meredith thanked her silently.

"Yeah, that sounds totally fun," Was said sarcastically as she made a note in her chart, "I'm sure he would love that I'll have to ask him when I get a break in my schedule," She listened for a few moments before furrowing her eyebrows, "You know, we're not some kind of package deal. I'm not always around Dr. Montgomery," Addison stifled a laugh, "Yes, she's right here," Was said as she held her phone out towards Addison. The red head had pretty much the same conversation before handing Meredith her phone back.

"It looks like neither of us have plans for the night," Was said as they finally stepped out of the elevator. Meredith looked back at her and smirked, "It's too bad that we apparently need our children around for us to be near one another outside of work," Meredith just listened in amusement as she stepped into the empty attending's lounge, "My apartment's going to be so empty. Occupancy of one."

"Addison, will you stop?" Was laughed out, "Is this your highly annoying way of asking me to come over tonight?"

"Mmmhmm, is it working?" Meredith smirked at her and nodded, "Great, I'll see you later. Addison bent and pecked her lips quickly before leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith knocked and heard a "Come in" yelled from somewhere inside the apartment. She stepped inside and sat her overnight back to the side before making her way through the apartment and finding Addison unloading her dishwasher, "Hey."

"Hey, baby," Addison's heart skipped a beat. Meredith had a habit of dropping terms of endearment every so often and Addison still hadn't gotten used to it, "So, what are you doing?" Addison shot her a playful look over her shoulder before finishing the dishes and propping up on the counter across from the blonde. She leaned forward and grinned when Meredith giggled and leaned forward as well to kiss her gently.

"So, I was going to cook and then I was like.. Nah," Meredith laughed here, "So, there is pizza on the way because I couldn't find my other takeout menus," She said frustrated, "Is that okay?"

"Pizza's great with me," Meredith nodded and Addison smiled before stepping around the counter and behind Meredith. The blonde laughed as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind but leaned back into her a moment later, "Hey, you."

"Yes?" Was asked as she laid her forehead against Meredith's shoulder.

"I really love you," Was said quietly and Addison was quiet for a moment before squeezing Meredith gently.

"I really love you too."

oooOOooOOooo

A few hours later, and the two of them had devoured a pizza. They were sat together on couch with their fingers intertwined between them while Game of Thrones played on the TV. Addison felt a tug on her hand and leaned towards Meredith before feeling the woman kiss her cheek gently. She turned to face the blonde and Meredith connected their lips then.

Addison felt Meredith's other hand slip around her lower back and felt the blonde shift closer to her as well, "Oh, I see. You want to make out like horny teenagers," Meredith laughed against her and lifted up on her knees to kiss her more fully. Addison wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into her lap so she was straddling her, "No objections here."

Their lips were connected again, this time much more sweetly. Meredith felt Addison's hands come up and cup her cheeks like they were so fragile they may break at any moment. She gently trailed her fingers through red locks and deepened the kiss when Addison opened her mouth to her.

Addison's tongue explored Meredith's mouth like the secrets to the universe were hidden in there and Meredith moaned her appreciation against her lips. She felt the blonde bite down gently on her lower lip and whimpered in response.

The blonde unsurely trailed her fingers along the hem of Addison's shirt before slipping her hands under the shirt to rest against her warm stomach. She could feel Addison's muscles jumping in response and the red head's arms came around her to hold her tighter against her.

Meredith slowly inched the shirt up and over her head. They pulled away from each other as she pulled the shirt over her head and took in red lace. Meredith bit her lip and met patient blue eyes, "I haven't done this in a while," Addison nodded and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Meredith's ear.

"Neither have I," She said gently. Meredith looked down at her lap before meeting her eyes again.

"I want to do this with you.. So badly," Was said quietly and Addison nodded.

"Will you tell me the moment you feel uncomfortable or you want to stop? Because as much as I would love to do this with you, I want to just be able to be with you even more," Was said softly.

"Yeah, I promise," Addison looked at her for a moment and it was Meredith who leaned forward and connected their lips again. Addison gently traced little patterns over Meredith's back as they kissed and slowly lifted the blonde's shirt over her head. Meredith sat back from her and allowed her to take the shirt off before she dove back in and attacked Addison's mouth with her own.

The red head rolled her head back as Meredith trailed her kisses away from her lips and placed wet open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. She nipped and sucked near her collar bones before trailing her mouth farther down and running her tongue along the top of Addison's bra.

The red head coaxed her back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. She moaned into her mouth when she felt Meredith's hands gently knead at her breasts through her bra. As she kissed her, she brought her hands around Meredith's back and deftly unhooked her bra. Meredith let it fall before returning her hands to Addison's chest.

The red head took her time in trailing her hands slowly up Meredith's stomach and finally touching her breasts. The blonde arched into her and broke their kiss with a moan as she did so. Addison watched her with lust filled eyes as she cupped her breasts in her hands and gently ran her thumbs over the woman's already erect nipples. Meredith had thrown her head back at the feeling and suddenly sat up straight and reached out Addison to unhook her bra and pull it off as well.

Addison let out what could only be considered a groan as Meredith leaned forward and took a nipple between her lips. She sucked gently and trailed her tongue around the hardened flesh before releasing it with a pop and sitting back to look at Addison. The red head took in her kiss swollen lips, tousled hair, and wide eyes. She growled and stood with the woman in her arms before carrying her towards her bedroom.

Meredith wrapped her arms around the red head's neck as she was carried and brought her lips back to the pale skin of her neck while she walked. Addison whimpered again and Meredith grinned into her work. She was placed down on the bed and grinned up at Addison who popped the button on her jeans open before tugging them down her legs. Meredith lifted her hips off of the bed to allow her to do so before the red head was crawling up the bed towards her with a feral look on her face.

Long fingers tangled into red hair as Addison claimed Meredith's lips as her own yet again. The blonde shifted and Addison felt her grin against her but couldn't ask what was so funny before there was a knee pressed between her thighs. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Meredith's shining playfully. Addison smirked and leaned forward. It was Meredith's turn to moan as Addison nipped at her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"Your pants," Was said breathlessly as Addison continued to pay close attention to Meredith's chest, "Have got to go," Addison laughed softly against her and propped up on her hands to hover above the woman. Meredith looked at her for a moment before reaching for the button on the slacks and undoing it for herself. She forced the pants down long legs and Addison shifted to let them fall from the bed before she reclaimed Meredith's mouth again.

Meredith replaced her knee and this time Addison bucked her hips against her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Was said warningly and Meredith grinned against her lips.

"And why not?" Addison moaned at the sultry tone.

"Because I might have to fuck you into oblivion if you do," Meredith whimpered then and Addison bucked her hips again, "Shit, that was sexy, Mer," The blonde smiled up at her and pulled her back down to her lips. Addison placed her own knee between Meredith's thighs now and pressed against her center roughly. Meredith broke the kiss and let out a gasping moan.

The blonde looked up into blue eyes before trailing her hand down between their bodies and slipping her hand into the front of Addison's lacey red panties. She gasped as her fingers found wet folds and used her other hand to pull Addison back down to her lips again.

"God, you're so wet, baby," Was whimpered against her lips and Addison had taken all she could. She brought her hand down now and slipped it into Meredith's panties to touch her as well, "And I'm just as wet for you," Addison moaned and nodded.

Skilled fingers trailed through wet heat for a few moments as they kissed sloppily. It was when Addison gently pressed two fingers into Meredith that Meredith gasped and mirrored her movements. They moaned simultaneously and Addison felt Meredith start pumping into her. She matched the blonde's speed and felt Meredith's other arm wrap around her back before blunt nails were scratching down her back and she moaned against the blonde's mouth again.

Addison brought her thumb up to Meredith's clit and circled in time with their motions and after Meredith got over her initial shock, she copied her movement. They were both close and getting closer by the second. Fingers were pumping harder to combat the clenching that was happening around them. It was Meredith who came first with Addison's name being whispered out over and over again as she fell over the edge.

Addison tumbled after her moments later with Meredith's name being repeated like a prayer. After both had come down from their highs, Addison sat back and gently removed her fingers from Meredith who whimpered softly at the movement. Green eyes watched as Addison sucked her fingers into her mouth and Meredith moaned up at her. She then pulled her own fingers from Addison before sucking them clean and earning her own moan.

Meredith pulled Addison to her as she released her fingers and crushed their lips together, "I'm not quite finished with you yet," Was said as she flipped their positions quickly and earned soft giggles as she did so.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke to sun shining in through her window the next morning and stretched as she yawned. The weight that had been lying against her shifted and she looked down to see Meredith nuzzling her face against the pillow as she drifted back into slumber.

The red head took a moment to just look at the beautiful blonde beside her. They'd made love into the early hours of the morning and had fallen asleep only when they could no longer hold their eyes open. Meredith had settled against Addison and sighed when the red head's arms had wrapped around her before falling asleep with Addison not far behind her.

Meredith was now laid asleep on her stomach with her bare back on full display for Addison. She could see the faintest of hickeys littering the woman's collar bones and smirked slightly satisfied at herself. The red head finally stood from the bed as gently as possible so she didn't wake the sleeping beauty beside her and made her way towards the kitchen after pulling at least a pair of panties on her body so she wasn't completely nude.

Meredith was woken some time later when she felt someone settle on the bed near her and opened her eyes to see Addison sat cross legged looking down at her while she drank from a cup of coffee. Meredith grinning slightly and shifted towards her before sitting up, "Hi."

"Hi," Was whispered out and Addison let Meredith take her coffee from her when she reached out for it, "We should probably get dressed soon before moms start calling," Meredith nodded and watched Addison get up and turn towards her closet. The red head paused when she heard a small gasp and turned towards Meredith in question, "What?"

"Umm," Meredith bit her lip and blushed brightly. Addison just raised an eyebrow for her to continue, "I may have gotten a little too into what I was doing last night," Addison looked even more confused and Meredith groaned, "I left what looks like claw marks all up and down your back."

Addison bit her lip before stepping into the bathroom and looking at her back in the mirror. Meredith watched on with baited breath before the woman turned back to look at her with a small smile on her face, "I kind of like it," She said with a shrug as she walked back into the bedroom. Meredith smirked at her and Addison bit her lip as she leaned over the bed and then kissed her gently, "Okay, so how about I go pick up the boys since all the moms think we're the same person anyway," Meredith laughed and nodded, "And you grab Zola and we can meet for lunch?"

"Sounds great, baby," Meredith said as she lifted up on her knees and crawled towards Addison, "But," She said cheekily, "Do we have time to shower before we go? Together?"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith walked in her house weeks later to see Addison sat in the middle of the couch with Zola snuggled into her side. Meredith had had an emergency surgery come in at the last minute and had to cancel the dinner that was supposed to include the five of them. Addison had graciously offered to pick up all three kids from daycare though and Meredith and agreed thankfully.

The blonde plopped down on Zola's other side and felt Addison's hand that had been resting on the back of the couch gently twist into her hair and trail through blonde strands softly, "And where are my boys?"

"Well, we all decided that we'd like to watch a movie. And after they turned down every suggestion I made and refused to even try to agree to anything, Zola and I decided to watch Frozen and they grumpily stomped off upstairs," Meredith giggled and nodded, "However, there are little screeches coming from up there so I'm pretty sure they got over it and got the dinosaurs out."

"Of course," She looked down at her daughter who had almost fallen asleep against the red head and grinned at her, "Hey, Zozo, I think it might be bath time, baby girl. You have school in the morning," The girl nodded after a moment and slipped off of the couch. She reached for Addison's hand instead of Meredith's though and Addison glanced at Meredith with a smile on her face before allowing the girl to pull her through the house.

Meredith got up moments later and made her way upstairs. She pushed the door to Bailey's bedroom open and two little faces turned up to look at her, "Mama!" Was chorused by the boys and Meredith grinned before stepping into the room and dropping to her knees in the floor near them.

"Hey, guys. It's getting pretty late," She immediately was faced with two adorable pouts and held back her grin, "Come on, that's not gonna work on me. You already get to have a sleepover, you don't get to stay up all night too," They finally nodded and picked up various toys together before climbing into the bed. Addison had found dinosaur pajamas online and had ordered countless pairs. The boys were already dressed and ready.

Meredith crawled over to the side of the bed and propped up to look at the two in the bed already fighting to hold their eyes open. She stood and pressed kisses to both foreheads and whispered, "Good night, B. Good night, monkey," As she did so. She stepped back as she heard Addison step into the room and glanced at her.

"Zola's ready for you," She nodded and touched her arm as she stepped past her and out of the room. Meredith made her way into her daughter's room and crouched down over her bed just like she'd done with the boys.

"Good night, Zola. I love you," The girl snuggled against her pillow.

"Love you, mama," Was whispered out and Meredith stepped into the hallway and pulled the girl's door shut. Addison stepped into the hallway a moment later and looked up at Meredith. She reached her hand out and the blonde readily accepted it before making her way to her bedroom now and pulling Addison in with her.

"I'd say we finally got that down," Was laughed out as Meredith turned and looped her arms up and around Addison's neck to pull her down into a gentle kiss.

"I'd have to agree," Was whispered against her lips as she kissed her back.

"I think I'm going to take a bath now," Addison nodded in response, "And I think I might want some company," She said cheekily and Addison grinned as she shook her head and bent to kiss the woman again.

"I might be able to help you out with that."

oooOOooOOooo

It was the next night when they ran into trouble. They'd decided to stay at their respective homes that night and bedtime didn't go as smoothly.

"I want mommy," Meredith sighed as she looked at Bailey. She saw Zola nod from where she was stood beside her brother in the hallway where they were both refusing to go into their rooms.

"She's at home, guys," They didn't seem pacified by that and Meredith bit her lip, "If I call her for you, would you go to bed for me?" They finally nodded after seeming to have a silent conversation and Meredith nodded, "Okay, go get in the bed then," She watched as they finally reluctantly headed into their rooms.

Meredith pulled her phone out and as soon as she was about to hit send, her phone rang. She laughed as Addison and Henry's picture popped up on her phone, "Hello?"

"My child is having a fit," Meredith laughed.

"So are mine. I'll do Henry and then you can do mine?"

"Sounds great. Here's Henry," Meredith heard the phone being transferred before Henry picked it up.

"Mama," Meredith smiled in return.

"Hey, monkey. You all ready for bed, little man?"

"Uh huh," Was said sleepily and Meredith smiled even wider.

"Okay, you promise not to give your mommy a hard time after you hang up?"

"Yes, ma'am," Meredith nodded.

"Good night, monkey. I love you, buddy."

"Night, mama. Love you too," Meredith heard the phone move again a moment later and when Addison spoke again, she sounded on the verge of tears. Meredith couldn't blame her. She had pretty much the same reactions when her kids talked to the other woman.

"Hey, thank you. Who's first?"

"Bailey, he's the one closer to a tantrum," Addison laughed in her ear and Meredith stepped into his room. She held the phone out and watched his face light up as he heard Addison speak.

"Good night, mommy," Meredith felt her heart swell every time she heard those words spoken and now was no different, "I love you too," He handed Meredith her phone back and she bent and kissed his forehead before leaving his room and stepping into Zola's. The girl held her hand out and Meredith handed her phone over then.

"Good night. Love you too, mommy," Zola had understandably taken a little longer to pick up "mommy" but after she had, she'd never looked back. Addison had been almost reduced to tears the first time she heard the girl say it and Meredith had had to distract the children so she could leave and have her little cry by herself.

Meredith stepped into her bedroom and put the phone back to her ear, "Thank you, baby."

"Nothing to thank me for, Meredith," The blonde sighed as she finally climbed into her own bed, "Do I get my good night now?" Meredith giggled.

"I think I can muster one more up," She heard Addison laugh then, "Good night, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"Good night, Meredith. I love you so much, darling."

oooOOooOOooo

A few weeks later, when Meredith ran into the same problem at bedtime, Bailey's voice of reason vocalized what she had been thinking for days now, "Why doesn't mommy just live here?" Meredith had frozen wide eyed and saw Zola nod like it was the most logical solution in the world.

The blonde squatted down level with them and glanced back and forth, "You guys think that would be a good idea?"

"Yeah, mama. We think it's the best idea," Was said quietly and Meredith looked at Zola before nodding.

"You don't think it would be weird at all?" Bailey shook his head.

"No, mama. They should be here," Meredith nodded and ushered them to bed before calling Addison to play their nightly game of 'goodnight tag'.

After the kids were asleep, Meredith had Addison on the phone and finally worked up the courage to try and bring the subject up, "Addison," She could hear the woman drifting off and bit her lip, "I need to talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Addison was quiet for a minute.

"Okay, sweetheart," Meredith sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow," Meredith nodded and said her good night before hanging up. She stared at her phone with her heart beating wildly in her chest for a long time before she could fall asleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had surgeries scheduled one after another the next day and could never find the time to catch up with Addison. She'd seen her momentarily in the hallway a few times before her pager would go off and she had to head elsewhere.

When she finally found the red head in an on call room later that evening, she took a deep breath and sat down on the bed beside the woman. Addison didn't even look at her before rolling over with her back to Meredith. The blonde felt her heart clench funnily and reached out to touch Addison's back. The woman flinched away from her and Meredith pulled her hand back.

"Addie?" She heard a sniff and felt her heart breaking.

"If you're going to end this, just do it. I can't look at you, okay?" Was said with a broken voice and Meredith felt her own throat start to close up with unshed tears at the thought.

"Why would I want to end this?" Addison just shrugged and Meredith rolled her back towards her so she was on her back, "Look at me please," Addison kept her gaze fixed on the opposite wall and Meredith got up and straddled her waist before cupping her cheeks and gently turning her to face her. She thumbed her tears off of her cheeks and bent to kiss her forehead gently, "Addie, the last thing I want is for us to be apart."

Addison looked at her for a moment and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She sat up with Meredith in her lap and faced her fully now, "What made you think that I'd want to end things between us, baby?" Was cooed out softly and Addison shrugged childishly again.

"I just.. You said… "We need to talk" and that never means anything good," Meredith scrunched her face up at her choice of words, "And then you.. Avoided me all day," Was whispered out softly and Meredith pulled her up to face her again after she had dropped her gaze to her lap as she spoke.

"Addison," Meredith watched another tear trail down her cheek and leaned forward to kiss it away, "Addie, baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have worded it like that and I promise I didn't avoid you on purpose. I thought about this conversation all day and I just kept getting called into surgery. I'm so sorry," Addison nodded after a minute, "So, now that I've fucked this whole thing up," She shook her head slightly at herself, "I was going to ask if you and Henry wanted to move into the house with us?"

Addison stared at her in shock for a minute before whispering, "What?" Meredith laughed softly in response.

"Yeah, that's about right. I.. It just makes sense, baby. Our kids claim each other. They have fits when were not all together at night. They're always together during the days. You're lease is almost up," Addison looked at her funnily, "I'm nosey and you left it on your counter," Was said off-handedly and Addison nodded as she laughed, "And I love you. Move in with us?"

"So, I'm kind of an idiot for thinking you didn't love me and you were going to leave me?" Meredith nodded and cupped her cheeks gently.

"Yes, but you're my idiot," The red head laughed through her once again watery eyes, "Addison, I love you with a fourth of my heart," The red head laughed then.

"A fourth?" Was asked jokingly and Meredith nodded as she leaned forward and touched her forehead to Addison's.

"A fourth is yours. A fourth is Henry's. A fourth is Bailey's. And a fourth is Zola's," Addison was quiet for a minute after that before surging forward and crushing her lips against Meredith's.

"We would love to move in with you," Was said tearfully as she placed kiss after kiss to Meredith's smiling lips, "I love you with a fourth of my heart, Meredith. I love you so much."


End file.
